Inuyasha: New But Odd People
by Hanyou blood
Summary: Well this is a story about how odd accurences can change ppls lives...other-words....The hole gangs...and maybe sess and others...
1. Returning

Hi! This is my first fanfic on this site! Well anyway..  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, Hanyou blood over here doesn't own anything related to inuyasha, other than this story that she has started to write, but still doesn't own anything inuyasha.  
  
An: Anyway, you can be in this story if you want so if you do, this is all you have to do.  
  
give me a name to use for you.  
  
Give me what you want to look like. (And personality.. IE: Boy/girl crazy)  
  
Give me were you want to live out of these three places: In the village, in a hut/house on the side of the road, or in Kagome's time (can have something different)  
  
give me what you want to do in to the story (IE: Stalking Sesshoumaru)  
  
and finally if you wanna be in the group or not ( Like having jewel shards and joining the group 'cause of fighting talent. Or just being friends and meeting once in a while)  
  
and you can give me what you want like a short story of his/her past so I can include it in the story  
  
and that's it for that. Ok, so here we go.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Fight.  
  
Kagome was in the forest walking towards the village like she always did when she came back into this time from hers.  
  
'I wonder if I'll get into trouble with Inuyasha like I always do.' Kagome thought to herself, coming out of the forest and into sight of the village. 'Well, if I'm not yelled at for being late "Once Again" as Inuyasha might say..then I'm going to get yelled at for not bringing enough ramen.' Kagome sighed as she entered the village. She walked only a little ways until she got to the hut that Keade lived in.  
  
"Keade? Are you at home?" She asked walking through the flimsy door. She got no answer back in return. That is until she heard a little thump outside of the hut. 'Oh, no.' she thought as she turned around. And to her surprise it was Sango.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I thought it was you calling for Keade. I'm sorry I took so long to get down. I was at the top of a tree and had took a while to get down." Sango explained with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's okay. So.. where are the others?" she asked.  
  
"They're at the river. Inuyasha is some were in the village with keade..I think that she just wanted to get him busy so he didn't go and get you.." Sango started to giggle and so did Kagome. "So, tell me Kagome-chan, what's with the new outfit?" Sango asked. Kagome looked down.  
  
"Well, the last fight we had shall we say..diminished my school uniform so.I thought that I would wear an outfit that permitted me to move around freely and comfterbly." Kagome answered. She was wearing a pair of Blue Jeans and a light green sweater. And to go along with the outfit she was even wearing a pair of bran-new black running shoes.  
  
"well, we better get going to find Inuyasha, you know he'll want to be leaving as soon as possible" Sango said and Kagome nodded. She lay down her large yellow pack and followed Sango who was already out the door.  
  
~Change of sceen~  
  
inuyasha was in the forest looking of some kind of herb that Kease was looking for.  
  
'I should just haul her behind back here! Just leave the old hag and get her!' Inuyasha thought to himself: That is, before a very familiar sent wafted into his nose.  
  
"Kagome.You're lucky I didn't go into your time and drag you back.Ok, now lets get going!" Inuyasha said as he started towards the village.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed by now.it's almost dust. And besides, I want to rest here for a while." Kagome said as she looked at him. Inuyasha looked at her with a face that clearly read: Now, or am I going to have to drag you kicking and screaming all the way on our journey?  
  
"I think that Kagome is right Inuyasha. Ye should all have a good nights sleep. Then in the morning leave with a full stomach and energy." Keade said. She had some how heard their conversation and helped Kagome.  
  
"No! NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at no one imparticular.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
'Great..I'm in for it now..' He thought at he closed his eyes tight.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Well that was chapter one, and I know that it wasn't much of a fight. Okay, so if you wanna be in my story please review your information! Arigato!  
  
Ja Ne!!! 


	2. Crystal

Inuyasha: New but Odd people  
  
Ok in the reviews that I got.. well there are two Crystals so.Sorry Sukura But your Crystal is going to have to wait. And I am so sorry about not updating. I hate myself for it, cause I ALWAYS am irritated that when some of the stories that I read aren't updated on a weekly bases. But I have a realllllllly good excuse. It was School and all the exams. Well in the first month which was.. May my computer was having troubles so.I couldn't update. And when my dad tried to fix it he cut off the internet to my computer so that's why I haven't updated. And if you are still mad at me for that then go ahead an be mad, I wont blame you one bit.  
  
Ok, now onto chapter 2..by the way.I don't own ANYONE.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Crystal  
  
It was a week after Kagome had returned to the fudel era and they had only managed to receive three new shards. Sango had been gravely injured in a recent fight with a Demon crow and they had all voted Inuyasha to carry her to the closet village with a medical unit. With Inuyasha's graceful movements Sango was not disturbed while being carried. Inuyasha lept from tree to tree when he smelt someone else among the group and with that he jumped down to the ground and gave Sango to Kagome, who had currently been riding Kirara with Miroku who she had warned to stay away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked as soon as she had Sango in a safe position. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and murmered something before calling out.  
  
"Come out who ever you are!" Inuyasha yelled. 'How original.' he thought. And to his response a young girl came out of the shrubbery on the side of the road. She looked about five years old but for all Inuyasha knew she could be 20 in Demon years. The girl had a demon smell to her and Inuyasha had only to look on her head to find out which kind. "A Dog demon.but only half." he said aloud but to no one inparticular.  
  
"Actually I'm half Dog demon half demoness to be correct." She said stated. And as Kagome noticed she was wearing a whitish-blue kimono and was carrying a small sword that fit her size perfectly. As soon as the girl say Sango she rushed past Inuyasha and towards Kirara and the others and to the others surprise Kirara didn't make one notion of protest. "Can you please lay her down in front of me please?" The girl who Miroku noticed had aquamarine eyes and light blue hair had a determined look in her eyes and Kagome nodded and set Sango in front of her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Miroku as he watched her place her hands over Sangos' wound.  
  
"I'm going to heal her..as I said..I am a demoness, and with that comes the power to heal..and some other advantages.." She replied and the place that the girls hands were started to glow. Inuyasha who had moved right behind the girl noticed a bag that was partly covered. A moment later Sango opened her eyes as if nothing had happened, but the bloodstains remained and showed that something had. Kagome smiled at Sango and then looked at the girl.  
  
"Excuse me little girl but.. Could you give us those shards that you have?" Kagome asked. The girl looked at Kagome.  
  
"How did you know that I have jewel shards?" The girl asked looking suspiciosly at Kagome and the others.  
  
"A long story, but to make one short.. I sort of broke the jewel and was posessed with the power to 'sence' were the shards are or if their near." Kagome explained, all the while keeping her smile.  
  
"What if I don't?" The girl asked and looked over to everyone in the little huddle that had been created.  
  
"Then I'll have to hurt you" Said Inuyasha holding the handle of his still sheathed sword.  
  
"INUYASHA! You will do no such thing!" Kagome yelled getting up and dusting off her Skirt.  
  
"Yeah! You shouldn't hurt her! She healed Sango!" Said a now on Kagomes' shoulder; Shippou.  
  
"So does that mean that I can hurt you?" Inuyasha said as he moved closer to make his point across.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" And he did just that, no not the normal 'sit' command that normal dogs get but he was pulled face first into the dirt.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?!" The girl asked fasinated at him; a powerful dog demon getting pulled to the ground by a word. Or rather necklace that responded to a word that the woman said.  
  
"How about you tell us your name first then we'll tell you what you want to know. That is if you want to acompany us on our voyage" Said Sango for the first time since she had awoken. The girl nodded and started to speak.  
  
"My name is Crystal." She said standing up.  
  
"Kagome. Nice to meet you. This is Inuyasha, 'The Broot'. Sango the demon slayer and don't worry she wont hurt you. Miroku the Pervert and Shippou our youngest member of the group." Kagome had intruduced them all.  
  
"NOW will you give us the jewel shards?" Asked an inpatient hanyou by the name of Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT" Rang out Kagome's voice again and a loud thump could be hurd throughout a tem mile radius.  
  
"How about you keep the jewel shards and come with us on our quest. And when you think that you are strong enough you can give them up to us? It that alright?" Kagome asked and Crystal nodded.  
  
"Ok! Now can we set up camp? Its getting dark!" Said Shippou asked in a happy voice to meeting a new friend.  
  
"Sure Shippou." And with that the rest of the group including their newest member Crystal set up camp and sleeping arrangements for the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok that was chapter 2! If you have any questions about anything then ask! You can e-mail me at Mangi_baby@hotmail.com or you can ask it in a review. Ok and if you want to know what order you will be coming into the story you can also ask me. And latly I have been having a drawing fit. And I would like to have all those who sent me a review or and email to give me permission to draw they character, and I would gladly scan it into the computer and send it to you at any e mail address. You don't have to give me permission. Ok this is already long enough! So  
  
JA NE! 


	3. Rumors and Jewel shards

A/n: Ok I'm sorry for not updating! All the computers that have in my house have not let me get into my account for the past month! And all my friends houses that I went to either didn't have internet, or I forgot the disk that had this chapter on it so I couldn't update. So I am very sorry about that. But since I can now update, here is the third Chapter!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Rumors and Jewel shards  
  
It has been two week after Crystal joined the group, and since then there had been numbers of rumors of were a shard of the Shikon No Tama was supposedly to be found. When finally arriving to the location, there had been nothing but people who gave them more rumors. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed with the rumors, and so was all of the others. The last place they had been to had declared that there was a rumor that kept coming into the little village from wanderers' and such. It was a rumor of two shards to the north of the pathetic little village that they were in.  
  
"Go North for three days travel. You will end up at another small village such as ours. There will be the shards that you seek. Though I must warn ye young folk that there are also rumors about terrible demons guarding them. The other humans in that area will give you a place to sleep and food to eat if you destroy the demons, I can give my word to you on that, young ones." Those were the words of the villages priest.  
  
" 'Go north for three days travel' he says, its been 5 days! And we STILL haven't come to ANY sort of human inhabitation! I'm starting to think that this village was just the old fools imagination running on high in his old age were he can't control much of anything anymore…" Inuyasha said walking down the dirt path through a forest that they had come to about two hours ago.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be like that! Besides, we've stopped a lot more than usual due to food and being tired. Plus we have to keep healthy don't we? If one of us gets sick it would only make it harder to get to the village!" Kagome said walking behind him next to Crystal.  
  
"Kagome is right Inuyasha. If more then one of us got sick we would be stopping a lot more then we already have" Added Miroku, apparently wanting his two cents in the conversation as well.  
  
"Inuyasha just give it at least one more day. I'm sure that we'll be out of this forest and into the village by then!" Crystal said wanting to keep going and try to get a decent bed for the night.  
  
"So what do you say Inuyasha?" Shippou asked hopping from atop of Crystal's head to Kagomes' shoulder. Inuyasha answered with his usual 'Feh' and crossed his arms over his chest, still walking forward.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Deeper into the forest from our regular group a young man was fighting demons. He had brown eyes, and had black hair pulled back behind his ears into a tie. There were two cuts on his cheek, three around his right eye and one final one on his left side of his chin. He had a barley visible mustache and beard coming in and on his left side of his chin a bit of a stubble. He was wearing beige shorts, a black shirt with a yellow upside down triangle, and gloves just showing a little less then two thirds of each finger. His running shoes were black with black lasses as well. He was using a Wakizashi against the demons that were two tree spirits. He drew his wakizashi back and ran forward to strike. The sword hit directly with its target and sliced it into two pieces. He looked up to see the other spirit still trying to attack him, with very little success. He turns a bit to his side and with a quick flick of the wrist the spirit was also slit into two parts. With the first starting to come back into one whole piece, he grabbed the shard that was barley visible to the eye and wiped it off, leaving small circle of blood to reside on his shirt until he washed it out. When he was finished he turned to his latest victim and took the shard with in it as well. After inspecting his reward he stuck both shards into his pocket of his shorts.  
  
"Very good Tock! I knew that you would do well against the spirits!" Myouga said now on the young mans shoulder.  
  
"Then why did you leave my shoulder to seek hiding from the spirits in the bushes?" The young man named Tock said, with now a bit of annoyence starting to appear in his features.  
  
"I was not! I had merely just hopped into the bushes at an instinct to see how good you really were!" Myouga said in his defense.  
  
"Ok, lets go back to the village. I'm sure that the villagers would like to know that the 'Terrible' demons have been killed." Tock said turning north bound and walking back to the village, in the same direction that the Inuyasha group was heading.  
  
~ Back To The Group ~  
  
"Inuyasha! Two jewel shards! Straight ahead of us! About twenty miles ahead!" Kagome exclaimed, having just picked up that there were two jewel shards currently in their range.  
  
"Then come on! We can't waist any time! We've got to get them!" Inuyasha said picking up Kagome and throwing her on his back, and Shippou as well for he was still on her shoulder at that point in time. Crystal, Sango, and Miroku had gotten onto a newly transformed Kirara.  
  
"Onwards!" Kagome yelled and laughed a bit at what she had said.  
  
~~~~~ Ok, that was the end of the chapter! But we still have to get the gang to meet Tock, so watch out for when I post my next chapter! 


End file.
